In Which the Green Lantern Becomes a Green Lantern
by Jersey Thor
Summary: Betrayed and hurt by his fellow Avengers, Spiderman seeks an escape with a rival superhero.


Spiderman swung from web to web, fuming. He was angry beyond belief. Tonight was the night he'd looked forward to for weeks, and, yet again, had been ruined by one of the Avengers.

Mary Jane loved to rave, and this time was the first that Peter had been invited. Just to please her, he'd gone out and bought all of the glowsticks in Dollar Tree in her favorite color - green.

Unfortunately, it was never meant to be - as soon as he swung into her residence by the window, he found an apologetic note, explaining that she'd gone to the rave with Thor. Of course, why wouldn't she? The god could conjure lightning out of nowhere. Peter's tiny glowsticks were no match for that.

This wasn't the first time the Avengers had made his life hell on purpose. In fact, he was STILL living in a hotel, instead if Stark Tower, because he technically wasn't in the renowned team of superheros yet.

But now, he wasn't even sure he wanted to be an Avenger. He wanted to do something reckless.

Blinded with anger, Peter hadn't realized where he was going. He dropped to the ground in front of the house owned by Hal Jordan, better known as the Green Lantern. This would be a nice distraction.

Despite what he was about to do, Peter politely rang the doorbell. Hal opened the door, wearing nothing but a towel. Perfect.

"Peter, what a surprise." Hal opened the door a little wider, assessing the other hero with mild confusion. Hal and Peter had been friends for years, but they really weren't supposed to associate with each other anymore - DC and Marvel really shouldn't be mixed.

Spiderman had no time for pleasantries. "Get your mask," he said firmly. Surprisingly, Hal turned and dashed upstairs.

As Hal returned, still wearing nothing but a towel (and, now, his mask), Peter wrapped him in webbing. Hal smiled slightly as Peter carried him through the city and toward the hotel he currently called home. He had plans for the man known as The Green Lantern...

The two men slipped through the open window of Peter's hotel room. Hal tumbled onto Peter's hotel bed, the webs falling off of his body. Peter hurried to take off his spandex and give Hal what he was silently asking for, beckoning Peter to the bed with his eyes. Forget Mary Jane. She can rave with the God of Thunder all she wants.

Peter had taken off half of his costume when Hal took off his towel and pulled Peter onto the bed, pressing their lips together and slipping his tongue inside. After a minute, Peter pulled away.

"Something wrong?"

Peter smiled, stripping off the rest of his costume, except for the mask. "Let me get the lube, love. Get ready."

Getting onto his hands and knees, The Green Lantern prepared himself for what was to come as Spiderman exited to the next room. However, he had no lube in his makeshift home.

Peter made his way toward the corner of the room near the door, where he had left the Dollar Tree bag full of glowsticks intended for the rave tonight.

He took the whole bag, along with a pair of scissors, back into the bedroom, where Hal was waiting for him. Peter assumed his position behind Hal, grabbing his hips tightly and placing the bag full of glowsticks next to him. Too consumed with lust to notice anything out of the ordinary, Hal pressed back onto Peter. Bending over on top of Hal, Peter whispered in his ear, "Ready, love?"

"Yes," Hal breathed. This was the danger Peter had been longing for. He didn't want regular sex, he wanted to do something reckless. Quickly, before Hal realized what he was doing, Peter grabbed a glowstick and snapped it, its green light radiating through his fingers. The end of the glowstick was snipped off with the scissors, and Peter put one finger on each side of the other man's entrance. Hal shivered.

A fierce, wild look suddenly entered Peter's gaze, a rush of adrenaline surging through his veins. As he poured the poisonous, glowing liquid into Hal's entrance, the other man gasped, but Peter kept his grip on Hal's hips.

"What are you doing?" Hal asked urgently, but Peter had begun to laugh. This was the most fun he'd ever had, and he hadn't realized his attraction to glowing objects until this moment.

Hal tried desperately to get away, but Peter bound him with webs as be poured glowstick after glowstick into the other man.

As the poison began to set in, Spiderman poured the last glowstick into Hal. Sitting back to admire his handiwork, he whispered, "Now you really ARE The Green Lantern."


End file.
